Seraphim
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: A testament to Christopher Randolph's brilliance. Post MGS4. Morning arrives in all of its brilliance, shaking Dave out of a nightmare. The morning happens to be named 'Hal Emmerich'. Family life begins in a golden world of light. Contains Hal/Dave!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Seraphim'. Following the events of 'Papercut's latest chapter, this shall be another tribute to Otacon's voice actor (who is also the epitome of humbleness). The first half will be written through Sunny's eyes. It was inspired by a cutscene of Final Fantasy X, which features the character named Yuna. It's a scene of regality, beauty and the utmost tranquility. The link to that cutscene can be found on my profile.

The second half was actually inspired by an event my family went to yesterday. It was the opening of a brand-new Williams-Sonoma store! The summary for this tale was supposed to have been completely different, and would have been if I hadn't gone to that particular event. I do hope you enjoy the results of my 'labor' (labor, ha ha, yeah right). Thank you very much for reading, and please note that Christopher Randolf rules the world.

Ha ha. Now I sound like my friend, who constantly talks about David Hayter.

**Disclaimer: Much to my chagrin, I'm in no way connected to 'Metal Gear Solid'. If I was, I'd be on top of the moon.**

**Note: This tale contains the SnakexOtacon (or HalxDave) pairing. If you're not too fond of boy/boy pairings, please don't read this-or anything else I've written. I'm pretty much obsessed with boy/boy pairings. XD**

* * *

_I've been dreaming._

_I've been dreaming of a flower that has spread its petal. I've been dreaming of a moon that has risen over the stars. I've been dreaming of the sun, and it has risen over the darkness. I've been dreaming a lot lately, and the dreams have been beautiful. The hard battles are over, so silence has granted us with the ability to dream. I've been seeing a lot of a flower in my dreams, and it's been the most beautiful miracle on this side of time. I'm grateful I've been granted with the eyes to see this miracle. Otherwise, I'd be missing out on vast bliss._

_I've been dreaming. I paint these pictures inside of my head, and they're colorful. My heart paints them, and for this, I am glad. It sees the world at its brightest at night, viewing it in a palette of golden colors. It's a vibrant place to be, rich with life and teeming with quietness. I am able to live and breathe inside of my dreams, viewing the miracle that takes place before me. _

_This miracle I dream of has a name. He has a pair of eyes and a heart, just like the rest of us. He appears to be human, but I don't believe that he's mere flesh and blood. He looks like the rest of us, but looks can be deceiving. He's far too radiant to even be considered human._

_Every night I see him, cloaked in a world of sunlight. He's not saying anything, and I don't think he can see __**me. **__I just know that he's there, and he's amazingly beautiful. He never says anything, but words don't really matter in my dreams. I think he's too busy concentrating on the light in the first place. It is his home, where he finds shelter and happiness. He is the epitome of light, born and bred to represent all things warm. And as I view him, I see sunlight perform its dance of gratitude. The world's incredibly happy to be around him. I don't blame it. Everything's perfectly warm, bright and deliciously rich whenever he's around. This is also applied to reality._

_Water rests beneath his feet. I have seen it, and it holds reflections of his past. Many of the images are painful, but he is forever regal. Whenever I look upon him, I feel as though I'm gazing upon the world's greatest king. He has endured a lot, and treats himself like a mouse, but is actually a strong-spirited lion. He may stand quietly in a pool of reflections, but I hear him roar every time he takes a breath. I never thought I'd look upon a king, even in my dreams, until he came across my path._

_He looks like something out of a fairy tale. Or maybe one of his favorite anime shows. I don't know which one to pick. He kinda looks like he'd fit in with the '.hack/sign' show, thanks to his clothing. Or even the show called 'Last Exile'. Both shows talk about divinity in different ways. He normally wears quiet clothing, but in the eyes of my mind, he's the sovereign of light. _

_He's an angel of the highest order._

_Every morning I awaken, and I write down my feelings. I'm going to share my angel with the world, but not in a harmful way. I want everyone to know how radiant he is. I want everyone to see the light he has to give. That way, they'll all know what I'm feeling. They'll know just how beautiful he can be, even when he considers himself weak and 'worthless'._

_A lot of people already know how beautiful he is. I'm really close to one of them. He blossomed too, and it was because of our angel. He was once a small bud, locked inside of a really small shell, but now he's beaming with joy. He almost left us a few months ago. I was afraid of losing him. I must've cried so many tears._

_He stayed with us, though. He's still here with us. Because of our angel._

_A new day has begun. Things might be different outside of my dreams, but they're still the same. They might be a little louder, but they're just as quiet. And both worlds are equally happy._

_All because of the angel I see._

* * *

6:13 pm. 24 August 2008.

The day had been damp with rain, and the night was no different. The world was cold and wet, but not hostile. The air was rich with the sweet, invigorating scent of thunderous yet tranquil rain. No one expected the rain to visit them, but no one found the weather to be intrusive. It was actually embraced by all that witnessed it, and with open arms. In the last couple of months, everyone made the decision to toss off frustration and have it replaced with appreciativeness. The cessation of war had altered a great deal, on more grounds than one.

Rain gently tapped against their windows. Excitement was flowing about in the form of swift voices, each word pulsating with high hopes. Not one speaker could keep themselves still, awaiting the advent of a particularly special moment. So much work had gone into their day. It was arduous, keeping oneself still in the midst of things. They were waiting on a certain someone to arrive. Waiting for that special arrival was nothing short of intolerable.

Small clasps of lightning were accompanied by thunder. They were all in for a thunderstorm, it seemed. One of them would have to check the weather reports soon. At the moment, though, they were much too busy with other matters. Matters of the utmost importance. And all of them concerned someone that hadn't arrived yet.

She had instilled her efforts into the day's work. She had instilled her efforts into _everything _that had occurred, contributing her talents to the birth of an era. Standing at a tender age, she was supposed to have been immersed in a world of toys. Instead, she was plunged into a world of architecture, finances, interior designing and event planning. It was much better than a world of intricate codes, everyone concluded. A certain someone wasn't too happy to have her involved in such matters, but at least battles had come to an end. And she was perfectly happy to help. Nothing made her happier than being with loved ones.

She had become an eternally loyal companion to the small bud. Once the small bud blossomed, she decided to never leave his side-especially since his boyfriend couldn't always be near. The newborn flower adored the angel, and became rather open about his feelings after the restoration of his health. He didn't admit it, but he learned how to live after the angel saved his life. He retained every last bit of his innate characteristics, even diving into the oddest mood swings at times, but at least he knew how to live. Some compared him to a finicky, affectionate-hungry cat, while others described him as a curious, restless puppy. Both descriptions were accurate, but a little odd, considering he had spent almost his entire life as a solitary mercenary.

The angel adored both maiden and puppy to an infinite degree. However, they weren't the only ones he had to cherish. In the latest months, he had nurtured a strong circle of friends. All of their ties were born from his fascination of anime, life and the pursuit of love. They encountered the angel online, speaking to him through a message board. As one could easily guess, it featured a wide array of anime fans-all of which 'came out' shortly after the war. People had come out about a lot of things, secret obsessions being one of them. No longer was the angel alone on the planet Otaku.

The group was composed of ten people. All of them were near and dear to not only the angel, but to the maiden and cat as well. It didn't take long for any side to develop a fondness for the other. Several of the group's members found the cat to be amazingly adorable, while the others saw him as a little brother figure. None of them were obsessive over his previous stance as Solid Snake. They found his code name to be 'wicked awesome', but other than that, no other concerns were placed in his past life.

Outside of those companions, two other friends had joined the upcoming celebration. Being long-time friends with the angel, Mei Ling and Jack (affectionately referred to as Raiden) had entered the frantic, silent world of anticipation. They weren't any different from the others, being unable to sit still. The quietest one of the bunch happened to be Sunny, but even she found herself to be a bit frantic. Especially since a certain someone couldn't sit still.

Dave (affectionately referred to as Snake) had been grumpier than usual. His new lease on life presented him with the opportunities to demand attention, and so he did. No one found him annoying, but rather adorable. Sunny especially had grown extremely fond of him, and felt sorry for him whenever he was separated from Hal (affectionately referred to as Otacon). The fussy cat always became incredibly fussy whenever Hal had business to attend to, even if it was just for a few minutes. Jack likened his long-time friend to a wailing baby, but no one else found that comparison to be particularly fair.

6:20 pm. Voices seemed to be flowing by the pound, rapid and riddled with anticipation. All of them were still flowing inside of the same building, each one unique in its own ways.

"We've only got ten minutes left. Settle down, people!"

"What if the lights go out? It's awfully stormy outside!"

"I wish he'd hurry up and get his sorry behind in here. Can't time go any faster?"

"No it _can't, _Snake! Calm down! He'll be here in a few more minutes!"

"It's always a 'few more minutes'! And get that stupid mutt to shut up!"

"You know you _looove _Scout, Dave. Admit it! You had a bunch of your own doggies in Alaskaaa!"

"Shove it, Jack, or I'll shove it for you!"

"Don't be mean to the cute little puppy. He's one of the presents!"

"Didn't you say Otacon always wanted a dog, Snake?"

"Yeah, I did. Said he always wanted one, but never felt like he could take care of one. No problem there, since Sunny and I will be with him. By the way, thanks for helping me find him, Shinji. I appreciated it."

"Does the cake look right? I hope so. I asked for Chi. I think she looks a little like a _cat."_

"It's perfect then. Snake acts like a kitten. Don't worry about it."

"Wow! Scout already loves Hal, and he's not even here yet!"

"Isn't he adorable? He won't stop barking!"

"We've only got a few minutes left! We're supposed to be quiet here, people!"

"Is the music ready?"

"It'd _better _be!"

"Shut up already! We've got five minutes on the clock! Turn the damn lights out!"

6:30 finally came. The lights were shut off in a flash, and whispers walked in the dark. The only sources of light were the candles of the cake, and the small clasps of lightning from the outside world. Aside from the whispers, no one dared to speak a word. The atmosphere was far too tense to permit the passage of a greater volume. Even the canine, Scout, had ceased his previously loud storm of euphoria. He remained at the sides of Sunny and Dave, ever loyal and loving.

The entrance to their building creaked open. Light slowly flooded into the room, heightening the whispers that walked in the dark. Small, timid steps penetrated the thick atmosphere, eventually followed by softly executed questions.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

And with that, bliss erupted in a flash. The lights flew on as if they were lighting up the entire world. Scout resumed his euphoric barking, and the word 'SURPRISE!' soared from everyone's lips in an instant. Confetti streamed through the air beautifully, adding a rich sense of happiness to the already warm atmosphere. Three violinists began to play one of the angel's favorite songs, and many others attempted to pounce upon the special arrival. Sunny successfully made it into his arms, but once she made her landing, the celebration was brought to a swift halt. "What's going on?" the guest of honor asked, face wreathed in its usual radiance. He was the epitome of affection. "Have I done anything to deserve all of this?"

"No, other than be inexplicably adorable," Mei Ling explained, shaking her head. Hearing those words, Hal Emmerich turned to her in confusion. He laughed, as he always did whenever praise was directed at him. "I don't believe it's my birthday," he put in, his voice wielding a combination of bewilderment and happiness. "I don't understand what's going on! I feel like I've won a million dollars or something!"

Shion Mizrahi, a fellow otaku, stepped forward and shrugged. She was a young woman of twenty five years, bearing a head of burgundy red hair and bright brown eyes. "You haven't, but we have," she said merrily, placing her arms behind her back in a mischievous fashion. "It's not in dollar bills or anything, though. It all came together in one form, and it's named 'Hal Emmerich'."

Without waiting another second, a certain kitten rushed forward to meet the guest of honor. No words were exchanged between the two of them as they shared affection, cuddling and kissing. Sunny remained in Hal's arms all the while, beaming as her dearest soul mates silently loved one another. _I'm glad he feels better, _she thought with a smile, thinking of the previously grumpy 'Snake'. _Now we're all together, and we're happy!_

The beloved angel, while basking in the silent affection of his boyfriend, frowned at the others. "I _still _don't know what's going on," he said, scanning the adoring faces of the room. "I'm happy you're all here and everything, but what's going on? My birthday's not for another few months, and where are we?"

Jack took the opportunity to step forward, executing a bow once he did. "We're in New York, my friend," he explained mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. He earned a playful slap on the back, which came from a thirty-year old otaku. It happened to be a male with midnight blue eyes, and equally blue hair. "He knows that, you moron!" he said amidst laughter. And someone else took the chance to properly explain things.

"You're in a flower shop! Isn't it pretty?"

The one that supplied that explanation was Sunny. Hal looked into her face curiously, always happy to have her near. Meanwhile, a certain someone began to kiss the Emmerich's neck. "A flower shop?" he asked the little girl softly, rubbing his nose against hers. She nodded in return.

"Uh huh! It's all yours! We _built _it for you!"

Right then and there, reality crash-landed on top of Hal's head. He had always loved flowers, and worked on a garden with Sunny throughout the day. Their garden was created, as everything else was, right after the war. The third member of their household, Dave, even offered his efforts some times. The three of them made precious memories in their little garden, but the angel didn't expect to have an entire world of flowers blossom. In addition to that, all of his friends were inside of the shop. Confetti was still falling through the air, the man he adored was still at his side, he had been out all day in the rain-what else would happen?

"We called it 'Seraphim'," Jack explained casually. "We named it in _your _honor, of course."

"B-b-b-but...I-I-I-"

He knew what the word 'Seraph' meant. 'Seraphim' was a beautiful extension of the already beautiful word. But why on Earth did they refer to him as an angel-a _high _angel, on top of that? Just what was going on?

Another otaku from the group, an eighteen year old male named Pisces, approached Hal and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, we know it's not your birthday," he said jovially, nodding. "We're not throwing you a b-day party."

"Then what _is _all of this?"

"It's a 'we love you' party. Oh, and it could be your engagement party. Depends on what answer you give Princess Kitty Cat right there."

"_What?! Wait a minute! I didn't-I-"_

How to take all of this in properly? He had just stepped in out of the rain, and he was being assaulted by the most wonderful shards of reality! But it was all too much to take at once! And to make matters worse, the adoring kitten took him by the hand (wearing the most adorable expression) and gazed at him. Nervously and affectionately, Hal gazed right back at him. He wanted to speak, but words failed him. They actually darted right out of the door.

Reality continued to be a fairy tale. Not saying a single word, the kitten got down on one knee. Crimson wildfire erupted on the recipient of honor's face. Not a single word was spoken, save for the words of the raindrops. Words of the mortal language weren't produced for what felt like ages, but then Dave spoke. His beautifully gruff, husky voice was filled with the utmost affection, timid yet unmistakably hopeful. He looked as if he wanted to produce an entire speech, but could only speak four words.

"Will you marry me?"

For ages on end, words failed the angel. He tried his hardest to regain them, and somehow he managed to produce the word 'yes'. It was done in a rapturous, tearful form, covered in sobs. A five minute long kiss ensued between the two lovers, with both sides shedding tears. Sunny had bounded from Hal's arms prior to the embrace, and was ecstatic over the angel's decision.

So was Scout. He was responsible for breaking the tearful kiss, launching himself onto the couple. Barking at the top of his lungs, and slathering both lovers in kisses, he merrily shared his blessing for the wedding. The angel had no time to identify the dog, but instantly fell in love with him. Dave, on his own end, was instantly disgruntled. That was to be expected, considering he was a cat.

The former mercenary fondly ruffled the dog's ears. "You couldn't wait? Sheesh, you damn mutt."

"Who does he belong to?" a sniffling Hal asked, face still red from tears and embarrassment. His fiancée gave him one of his trademark looks-a look of warm affection masked by apathy.

"He's ours. We named him 'Scout'. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course I don't! He's adorable! But the store, and-"

"Don't worry. Sunny and I will run with it you. Your pals said they'd pitch in too.'

"B-b-but-"

Another long, searing kiss bloomed between angel and kitten. Scout engaged in playtime with Sunny, allowing her to ride upon his back. "That must be your favorite word," Dave whispered to Hal once their kiss was broken. Both faces were beaming with the deepest light, warm and utterly blissful. "Do me a favor. Don't use it for the rest of the night."

And so he didn't. He threw off all forms of apprehension, taking the time to immerse him in what was commonly known as happiness. Surrounded by all of those he loved, there was nothing else to do-and no better choice to make. Happiness was the perfect road to take, and he took it without hesitation. Reality might have thrown too much on him at once, but it was all wonderful. Wonderful, blissful and truly warm.

Dr. Hal Emmerich, although drenched in rain, was no different from the Hal of Sunny's dreams: golden, radiant and at peace.

* * *

-Chi is a character from the CHOBITS anime.

Scout was a male Doberman Pinscher.

The installation of a flower garden was inspired by Andi Mack's 'Sorry, Angel', where Sunny nurtures a flower garden for Hal.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to a special extension of 'Seraphim'! This came about from a review I received yesterday, which was applied to 'Seraphim' itself. I do hope you enjoy this additional chapter, and make sure to check out my profile! I'm hard at work on a special project, which is due for a release date of October 17th!

Thanks for reading! And for those that may have forgotten, this project features the Hal/Dave pairing. If you're not too fond of that concept, please turn away. This won't be to your liking.

* * *

10:00 pm.

The festivities had come to an end. All had returned to their homes, weary but thoroughly invigorated. The spice of life hadn't life them for a moment, and didn't fail to follow them home. Surely the party-goers would sleep with dreams of purebred happiness, not having any room for negative emotions. Life was endowing them with enough happiness for a thousand eternities, so there wasn't any problem there. And the promise of eternal love lingered before them. Friendships were strengthened that night, leading to bonds that wouldn't be broken. A certain person's love for Japanese animation was also deepened, due to the presence of his anime group. All sorts of interests and obsessions were shared that night, and would never be forgotten.

The rainstorm had simmered into a tranquil level, leaving behind gentle drops of fragrant life. The ground was moist with the storm's remnants. The dark sky was a portrait of perfection, shining with every bit of the world's newfound happiness. No longer did the stench of war hang in the balance. No longer were people plagued with the horrid inevitability of death. All beings were now allowed to live, and could do so without hesitation. At the moment, many of those beings were sound asleep. They had celebrated a certain life so hard, they had wrenched every ounce of strength from their bodies.

A certain little girl had fallen into her dreams. At her side slept a Doberman Pinscher, carrying the name 'Scout'. Her two guardians, due to become her fathers, were the only ones awake. The two of them were sharing cups of coffee together, as they had done so many times in the past. One of them was still walking in the path of embarrassment, unable to believe that festivities had been held in his honor. The other was also flustered, but for a different reason. He had the characteristics of a shy, awkward animal, not knowing where to turn next-or how to turn at all. One could also liken him to a timid child.

The angel of the celebration was uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing the other in distress, due to the ardor he carried in his newly restored heart. "You've been quiet ever since we left. Are you all right?" he asked the other gently, speaking to him as if he were made out of glass. He earned a look of apprehension from the other, and felt his heart melt. He adored the other entirely, completely, helplessly.

He didn't receive a response for a moment. The other merely looked at him, trying his hardest to form a proper response. He was evidently embarrassed about something. What was the cause of his shyness? The angel knew the other's mannerisms like the back of his own hand, but couldn't fathom the source of his distress.

"I can't believe you."

Dr. Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich gasped. He wasn't expecting a response of that caliber. "What are you talking about?" he asked gently, his tender eyes wreathed in concern.

Dave, who was affectionately referred to as 'Snake' sometimes, sent a scowl in his direction. Inwardly, Hal felt himself laugh at the other's behavior. He was evidently upset over something _he _had done, and wished he could correct whatever mistake he made. This wasn't anything new. The former mercenary displayed the same reaction towards certain events in the past. Regardless of how many times it had been performed, though, Hal still found it to be rather adorable. "I can't believe you accepted. I didn't even have a ring," the other male said, face wreathed in frustration.

Hal took a moment to reply. Not from a lack of words, but from the desire to stare. He could have spent the rest of his life staring at the other in silence, even if he hadn't discovered the cure to his ailments. Old, young-the other male was unmistakably beautiful in every way imaginable. "I didn't need one, Dave. I…I only need…what we have here," he replied shyly, trying to gather courage.

"I only need…our home. I only need Sunny. I only need our home, our friends, and Scout. I only need…_you. _Just as I always have."

_I only need you, just as I always have._

Silence walked between the two of them, bringing them closer together. Gentle rain danced on their windowpanes as they gazed at one another, silently reliving their memories. Silently revisiting their battles. Adoring eyes gazed upon the future, both pairs as happy as they could be. Both pairs were filled with shyness, but their owners were undeniably comfortable with each other. They just weren't adept at choosing the right words to express themselves.

Much to his own surprise, Dave broke the silence. The scowl had vanished from his face, replaced by a bashful smile. "Thanks," he said softly, his voice no louder than a breeze. For what must've been the tenth millionth time, Hal felt himself melt at the other's voice. Crimson flames broke out on the anime junkie's face, highlighting its gentle qualities.

"F-f-for what?"

"For always…being with me."

The words were spoken in a beautiful depiction of innocence, combining gentle frustration with profound gratitude. "I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with, so thanks," the puppy continued, his own face engulfed in shyness. "Thanks…for putting up with me. And thanks…for saving my life. I owe you…everything. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't even be alive."

"Neither would I," Hal replied instantly. In a flash, he rushed over to the other and brought him into his arms. For what must've been twenty minutes, neither one of them spoke. They were much too 

immersed in their bygone memories, reflecting on all of the time they could have lost. Hal was the one to break the silence, peering into the other's face lovingly.

"Let's go to bed. You're tired, aren't you?"

Dave, still smiling, gave him a little nod. One of his usual grunts accompanied that movement, brightening Hal's face. It was a grunt of satisfaction, thank goodness. And in addition to that, the puppy of Hal's tale took him by the hand. Deep within his eyes the Emmerich found a new world, his future, and the road to perpetuity.

A road he wished to take, cherish and honor.

Prior to their departure from the living room, only three words were spoken. Two mouths spoke them at the same time, whispered yet loud enough for all of the world to hear.

"I love you."

And hidden behind a wall, a little girl and her family's dog were smiling.

Life could _finally_ begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome to the third (and possibly final) chapter of 'Seraphim'! I hope that you all enjoy what you read here. XD As I just mentioned, this will likely be the final chapter of 'Seraphim'-unless someone wishes to see the wedding take place. Aside from that, stay tuned for a preview of 'Metal Gear Solid: Exhale', which will fall at the end of this chapter! You'll find all of the information you need on 'Exhale' in my profile.

Sit back, relax and have fun! Thanks for reading 'Seraphim', and as I said earlier, this is the end unless someone wishes to see the wedding. Other than that, 'Exhale' is constantly going through renovations and 'Papercut' is temporarily on hold. Thank you so much for reading my works of MGS love!

**Note: In case you haven't figured this out, this fic contains the Hal/Dave pairing. If you're not happy with boy/boy love, please don't read this. I would appreciate it.**

* * *

_A dead end greeted him, no matter where he placed his eyes. Death hung in the air as a bitter wind of eternity, grabbing a hold of everything in sight. The skies were a morose shade of yellow, only filled with the aftermath of explosions. Gunfire replaced the song of birds, which were no longer pieces of his world. Only the ground beneath him appeared to be quiet, black and riddled with the density of fallen blood. _

_He should have been used to the sights. He should have been used to seeing death blanket the world. He should have been used to living in a world devoid of light. But that was far from the truth. He was anything but happy with his surroundings, teetering on the edge of insanity. Just when his life had finally straightened itself out, he was thrown into a world that held no way back. Thrown into a world that only cared for death, and nothing more._

_Tears pierced his eyes, each one burning with fierce potency. They weren't stemming from the overwhelming clouds of gas, but from his broken heart. The cries of wounded soldiers penetrated his ears, each one adding to the distress of his trembling frame. Every step he took was in an attempt to break away, but every step lead him to a dead end. Every step lead him to a dead, silent body, one that was fated to never again see the light of day-let alone the light of battle. _

"_Get me out of here! Get me out of here!"_

_Over and over again he released those words, helplessly trying to escape. His feet took on lives of their own as he sought release from his world, sobbing and forlorn._

"_Get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore, dammit! Get me out of here!"_

_Hands started to shake him. He fell to the ground, eyes ablaze with tears. He became convulsive from trembling, hands wrenching at the sides of his head. "Get me out of here," he whispered repeatedly, hands wrenching at the ground. A voice attempted to reach him, but it went by unnoticed. In the skies above, explosions continued to soar. They rattled the earth he laid upon, and left his heart in shards._

"_Get me out of here! __**Get me out of here! Please!"**_

* * *

"Get me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore! Please, just let me go!"

Hands continued to shake him, but to no avail. A gentle voice continued to summon him, but its intentions were unheard. Once tears fell upon his face, though, he returned to the warm reality he knew. His eyes widened as he absorbed his beloved environment, slowly realizing that he had left his hellish nightmare. No longer was he surrounded by the elements of war, as he had been all of his life. He was completely immersed in the world he wished to know, hold and keep forever.

Arms were wrapped around him. Sunlight was pouring in from the window, but it was at its brightest coming from a certain angel. Sobs were gently being instilled onto his back, as tender words of concern drifted into his ears. They were much softer than the explosions, and they belonged to someone he loved with all of his heart.

They belonged to Hal.

Blinking in the manner of a bewildered but relaxed animal, he gazed upon the angel's trembling frame. He had obviously tried to break him out of the nightmare, uncomfortable with seeing him in pain. _Always _uncomfortable with seeing him in pain. He must've issued a message similar to 'wake up', but now he was merely sobbing. All efforts to awaken him had failed-or so the angel thought.

Minutes elapsed, filled with only the melodious sobbing of the angel. A small smile broke out on Dave's face before he nudged his other half, unmistakably radiant with appreciation. As a bear cub would nudge its mother, he pressed the other into his presence. The two of them merely gazed at one another before speaking, and it was Dave that broke the silence.

"Hey."

About Dave's face was the warmest affection, masked by apathy. It was his standard facial expression, but always conveyed his inner emotions. Hal gazed at him for a moment, inwardly marveling at how he looked draped in a blanket of sunlight. But then he returned to the situation at hand. "Hey," he replied, affectionately repeating the other's greeting. "Glad to see that you're awake."

Placing a hand against the other's face, Dave peered into the other's e yes. "I made you cry again," he snarled, wiping away the other's tears. "Must be the fifth millionth time I've brought tears to your eyes. And you agreed to marry me. You're an idiot, Hal."

In an instant, Hal took the other's hand and squeezed it. "Stop saying things like that. They're not true!" he retaliated, his gentle eyes filled with desperation. "I don't look upon you as a 'chore', Dave! Words can't measure how much you mean to me! I'd-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. You'd follow me to the ends of the universe. I _know. _And I'd do the same for_ you. _You know that, right?"

The otaku nodded with a few sniffs. "I know. Thank you."

The ex-mercenary followed those words with laughter. "In all of our years together, you never _once _complained about me. Why, when I gave you every right to do so?"

Adoringly, lovingly, Hal Emmerich replied.

"There wasn't anything to complain about."

Neither one of them spoke for five minutes. No words were sufficient after such a beauteous response, and so they both looked upon each other in silence. As usual, Dave was the first to break the silence. Holding both of the other's hands, he asked a question in a casual tone of voice.

"So. Are you ready or what?"

Hal knew exactly what he was speaking of, and almost fell off the bed thinking about it. _**"What?! N-n-no! Of course not! I'm not-"**_

The other had the mannerisms of a disenchanted feline-bored and completely adorable, in Hal's eyes. "Fine," he said, looking as if he wanted to yawn. "Then you're not allowed to talk until the ceremony."

"What? Why is that?"

"Because every time you open your mouth, you turn me on. Might as well change your name to 'Romeo'. Or 'Casanova'."

"B-b-but-"

"You practically already gave me your wedding vows. So we're already done with a part of the ceremony. That shows how _mushy _you are around me. Either shut up, or we start the honeymoon right here and now."

With eternally warm, wide eyes, Hal struggled to find a response. The time to locate one was cut short, due to the appearance of a girl and her dog. In a flash they entered the room, heralding the beginning of breakfast. Lovers exchanged smiles as the young girl came into view, realizing that she finally had the life she deserved. And within her hands rested a tray of tarts. She had become quite a cook lately, and even added the title 'baker' to her name.

Scout had become a close friend, and he had barely arrived during the previous day. The Doberman happily greeted both Dave and Hal with rapturous barks, while the little girl bounded onto the bed. She was instantly swept into Dave's arms, and a morning conversation between the two of them began. It warmed the otaku's heart to see the two of them exchanging words, considering how the ex-mercenary had ignored her in the distant past. Now they were solidified in eternity, not only as friends but as _family._

_Family._

"Breakfast time, Sunflower. I made apple tarts today! Eat up!"

"Tarts, huh? Sounds sugary."

The little maiden playfully stuck her tongue out at Dave. Meanwhile, Scout observed everything as if he were witnessing a ping pong match. "So what?" she asked, pretending to be irritated. "They're _yummy. _And if you want fruit, it's coming! We're going to eat lots of strawberries today! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Strawberries and _cream?" _the ex-soldier asked, poking the bridge of her nose. She nodded happily, eyes twinkling with affection.

"Uh huh!"

Mischievously, Dave eyed Hal. "Cream sounds nice. Useful, too."

"_Now wait a minute! Sunshine, don't give him any cream! He's not allowed to have any!"_

"Why not? We're all going to share this morning. It'll be great! Nice and yummy!"

"You're in cahoots with _him, _aren't you?! You're both working against me! And so is Scout!"

At the mention of his name, Scout bounded onto the bed as a slobbering mass of joy. Luckily, Sunny was able to place the tart tray on a nearby table. All three of them were forced to submit to the dog's love, laughing while issuing playful protests.

"Stupid mutt! My dogs weren't this idiotic! Get off!"

"Scout, cut it out! You're getting us all messy!"

"Down boy, down!"

And so, life as a family began.

Amidst a dog's slobbery happiness, life as a family began-

-and it began beautifully.

* * *

Unless someone wants to witness the wedding, we have reached the end of 'Seraphim'. XD I'm proud of this little ditty, considering it wasn't dark and morose. It was only filled with happiness.

Here's a small preview of 'Exhale'. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Dense apprehension tormented the atmosphere. It throttled the necks of everyone present, not leaving them a second to grasp fresh air. No one dared to breathe as the intensity of the tension grew, engulfing their entire universe. Two pairs of eyes stared each other down, standing as the sources of the room's chaos. Neither pair was willing to back down, adamant about getting their points across. Meanwhile, a certain heart crumbled before the disorder. The hands of Chloe and Yukari were over his, as they tried their hardest to comfort him, but all of the efforts were in vain. He had barely escaped a horrific loss, only to go straight into a turbulent conflict of hearts._

"_You're only interested in taking the __**easy **__way out! You're not considering his feelings at all!"_

"_That was the only chance we had at stopping Vergil! And now that he's been let loose, he'll continue to pursue him! I tried to protect him, damn you, so don't talk to me about cowardice! __**I tried to protect him!"**_

"_You claim to love him, but that's not true! That's not true at all! You were only interested in ending your feud with your brother! Nothing more!"_

"_How dare you?! I __**do **__love him, you son of a bitch! I love him, and I tried to protect him in the only way I could! You took that opportunity away from me! You did everything in your power to protect Kyrie!"_

"_**Don't you dare talk to me about Kyrie! And at least I cared about reaching her! You couldn't care less about being with Snake! You only care for one thing, and that's domination! All you want to do is kill off your brother, at whatever cost!"**_

"_**What do you know, you wet-eared bastard?! I wanted to protect him! I tried to protect him, but you took that chance away from me! You screwed me over, Nero! I couldn't even protect my own damn mother, and you screwed me over! He's the first person that's brought me to life in a thousand years, and I can't protect him?! Then what's the point of my damn existence?!"**_

_Tears flowing from her eyes, Yukari rose from her seat. "Dante!" she cried out, voice laden with pain. But without wasting a second, the demon slayer stormed out of the room-leaving behind a room full of heartache. She attempted to follow him, but Emil prevented her from doing so._

"_Let him be for now. He needs some time to cool down."_

_Nero glowered in the direction of the departing figure, hating it with every waking breath. Meanwhile, a certain mercenary floundered in the face of reality. Head lowered and face laden with a combination of sadness and regret, he kept himself silent. Uncomfortable with his distress, Chloe brought him into her arms._

"_Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."_

_He looked into her eyes, but said nothing. His tears spoke loud enough, though._


End file.
